Snow
by The Emaciated Maverick
Summary: What really happened when L and Light were chained together? And what about this weird weather we're having? Fixed the formatting, I know it was all weird O.o
1. Chapter 1

And in that moment, Light knew that he was in a predicament.

As L had suggested just moments before, chaining himself to Light was a fantastic way to prove his innocence. Under constant surveillance by L while the killings were still be carried out? Of course it would prove that Light was innocent! But constant surveillance... Images began to flash through Light's mind. Eating together, sleeping together, even bathing together? All of this seemed absurd and horrifying to Light.

"Something wrong, Yagami-kun? Your face seems pale all of the sudden..." L remarked with his usual detached, unemotional tone.

Light quickly responded with a simple, "Oh, no, I'm fine."

And so, as the cold, hard metal of the handcuff touched the flesh of his left wrist, a cold, hard sense of ominous dread settled into the pit of his stomach. Plenty of things could go wrong...

_But wait, _he thought, _irrational thoughts will be your downfall,_ _use logic. _The chain was about 5 or 6 feet long, meaning that most of these awkward situations could easily be avoided, and all of their work on the Kira case could still be carried on as normal for this reason. Best of all, if everything went correctly, Light would be unchained within a few weeks. L is usually a _reasonable _man, right? These thoughts still did not satisfy Light, and doubts began to cloud his mind again, only to be broken by the cool sound of L's voice.

"Yagami-kun, where do you wish to sleep tonight?"

Quite startled by this sudden inquiry, Light quickly blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I...uh..the couch is fine, right?"

"Are you sure? I hear it may get pretty cold tonight."

Flustered by this remark, and quickly turning a subtle crimson, Light replied, "Of course, I'll be just fine." L shrugged and quickly turned back to the glowing computer screen, the light reflecting off of his chilling black eyes, and off of the obvious look of disappointment on his normally emotionless face. Unsettled by this encounter, Light himself mentally shrugged it off and resumed his work, shackles jostling and ringing as he turned in his chair.

xxxxXxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

For a while, everything went just as planned. They moved the couch a bit closer to the bed and took showers in turns, Yes, it was cold at night, but Light still found some comfort and rest despite the thin blankets and heavy metal handcuff.

On the fourth night, however, it snowed. It was a strong and heavy snowfall, widely unexpected by all, met with uncertainty and nervousness by Light. As night crept in, the snowdrifts slowed, and both young men retired to bed. Despite his desperate attempts at sleep, Light was much, much too cold, and began shivering almost uncontrollably. Soon, fatigue set in and he slowly fell into a troubled, dreamless sleep.

He awoke to a relaxing, reassuring warmth. Light peered outside and noted that although still snowing steadily, it was quite dark outside. Puzzled, he shut his eyes.

Only to suddenly snap them open again as his thoughts and senses caught up to him. Quite awake now, he realized that L had somehow managed to climb onto the comparatively small couch with him and was now sleeping peacefully, radiating a comforting warmth. This shocked Light a bit, seeing as L generated somewhat of a cold aura.

Or was it that his heart was beating at least _5 times _faster?

Trying hard not to wake L up, he very carefully turned over to his other side, lifting himself up and setting himself down as to disturb L's body as little as possible.

Light gasped and began to flush violently when he saw L's expression. It was peaceful and unlike anything he had ever seen on the young man's face - or perhaps never noticed or thought about. His lips hung open very slightly, his skin as pure and white as the snow drifting outside the window. Although emotionless, it was innocent and sincere, unlike his normal blank state. Light unconsciously stroked L's porcelain cheek.

How could such a cold man look so...sweet?

As Light again drifted into sleep, he did not notice the soft smile that slipped onto L's face.

Nor did he notice L's gentle, warm embrace.

xxxxXxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until late that very afternoon that Light had remembered what had gone on that night, since by the time he had woken up, L had already returned to his own bed. Perhaps Light dismissed it as a dream, or just simply forgot, for that matter. Still, he sensed a strange attraction to L that had not been present the previous day.

But it was now, glancing over at L's almost unnaturally concentrated gaze that Light recalled the exact details of the night before. It was like a movie was suddenly playing in his head, no, more like flooding into it. This was a sensation not unlike touching a Death Note after forfeiting possession of it. Had Light have known about the Death Note at this time, he would have instantly seen the striking similarity. Still, it was indeed the remarkable paleness of L's face, and the beautifully contrasting pure black of his eyes that compelled Light so much.

"Light-kun, we should go out and enjoy the snow while it lasts. It is extremely rare for snow to fall at this point of the year."

Blushing madly, and wanting deeply to do so with L, Light extraordinarily could not bring himself to verbalize the latter. So instead, he rudely sneered, "Why? We're not little kids or something. Besides that, we have all of this work to fin-_mmph!_"

L had rushed, no, perhaps _fluttered_ over to Light and, holding the young man's perfectly formed chin ever so delicately with his long fingers, planted a firm, yet graceful, kiss on Light's astonished lips. Light, having no time to react, had no choice but to give in to L's desperate gesture of affection. He shut his tawny eyes and placed his hands on L's shoulders in a kind, accepting manner. He was actually finding himself enjoying this.

No. He thought, no no no no _no! _He couldn't do this, he shouldn't do this, he _wouldn't _do this. He shoved L away angrily, simultaneously snapping around to the opposite direction, hiding his still-red face.

"L," Light started coldly, "Get these chains off now. I can't stand them any longer."

He bit his lip. Now he was just being stubborn, like usual.

Sure, he had plenty of friends, he was naturally outgoing. But whenever he truly tried to let someone into his heart, his stubborn unwillingness to lose took over. He was actually quite lonely for the kind of kid he seemed to be. So how could he possibly conceive that this would be any different than the other times?

He refused to admit that he was falling in love, even though he knew that was exactly what it was.

"Light-kun, I-"

Light cut him off. He turned to face him, holding his left arm up to L's eye level.

"I want this off. I'm serious."

L was perfectly silent as he fished in his pocket for the key, and when he unlocked the shackles as well. When he was finished hegave Light the most pitiful look he had possibly ever seen.

It stung Light awfully. He couldn't stand it. Had he really hurt this man that badly? It apalled him that he could do such a thing to a human being. Isn't this exactly why he wanted to prove himself innocent of being Kira? And seeing L like this was shredding his heart like some kind of internal blizzard. He couldn't grasp as to why at all. His whole mind and emotions were being ripped apart at the seams from this drama. He had never let anything like this happen, ever. This change unsettled Light. He was losing control. He needed control. And yet he still wouldn't admit the reasons for the sudden change of character.

What the _hell _was wrong with him?

xxxxXxxxx


End file.
